Enemies Tomorrow
by delenakiss
Summary: Richard and Rahl make a deal. I own none of these characters. Oh by the way this is INCEST; so beware!


Title: Enemies Tomorrow

The guard came up to his throne and whispered. "We have him; he came for the Shith like you said he would."

The one in question smiled and swept his shoulder length locks sideways out of his sight. He put his sword down after admiring it once more. "Where is he?"

"Dungeon, my Lord."

"Have you alerted anyone else of his coming?" He asked.

The guard simply shook his head. The trap to capture this one had gone way better than expected. "Good now keep it that way."

"Bring him up to my chambers now." He bit out as he got up and walked to his chambers and awaited his special guest.

He took detours to get to his rooms and saw the guard standing there with his dear brother, Richard the Seeker. "Rahl, how nice it is to see you again brother." Richard smiled knowingly at him.

Rahl rolled his eyes as the guard looked between the two confused. Rahl simply pulled a dagger from thin air stabbing him and then letting his pathetic excuse of a guard drop to the ground.

"Hm some guard you had there." Richard looked over the dead guard and looked at him fiercely once more. "Now where is Cara?"

"Where is your enchanting Confessor and the old wizard?"

"None of your business." Richard simply stated and stood tall in his pride.

Rahl suddenly stepped really close to his brother smiling knowingly and leaned close to his chained brother. His arms encircled Richard's waist as he stepped behind him. "You left them didn't you? Thinking you'd be back in time before they woke up to find you went to rescue a _Mord'Shith_."

"Are we going to talk or fight?" Richard growled stepping away from Rahl's embrace. A look of confusion struck him and he couldn't understand why his brother had just done that to him.

Nor could he understand the dark look in his brother's eyes as he looked at him with his head tilted and eyes devouring his very rugged appearance. His simple shirt and pants and boots were dirty from earlier when he tried to get an audience with his brother his way. But found it useless as a trap had been set for him.

"Come brother and we will negotiate something of… our liking." Rahl grabbed Richard's arm and led more than dragged him into the room and tied him to a chair. "Why must you remind me brother of our blood ties in front of the help, you seem very fond of that?"

"I don't care who knows. So, Rahl where is Cara?"

"Dungeon, don't worry she's being restrained."

"Let her go." Richard demanded. "You can have me."

"You?" he laughed. "Cara is mine."

"Take me" Richard said again.

Rahl looked him over smiling. "You're not ready for what I have in mind." He pulled Richard's hair back and he let out a groan of pain." The pain gets worse then it gets better." He touched his brother's lips and ran his finger across them. His other hand wandered into Richard's torn open shirt. Where his abs were cut and toned. He loved his brother's body. It was perfection. Much better than the men he paid for.

"Stop."

"No, brother you said you wanted to trade places. If you don't like that you will not like the rest of this night."

Rahl preceded and cutting Richards clothes off him and just leaving him nothing. He wrapped his hand around Richard's half erect member. Richards groaned as Rahl stroked him and tipped his head back closing his eyes. "Open your mouth."

"What?" This made Richard fight again to be released. This was no way to feel about his evil older brother. Rahl was after all the reason Richard became the seeker; not please him or be pleased by him.

Rahl squeezed Richard's jaw. "Be glad I have mercy on you." Rahl tipped something into his brother's mouth. Who suddenly felt loose and free and really aroused and trying to figure out what the heck did his brother just give him.

Rahl smiled as his brother began checking him out as he stripped off his own clothes. "You drugged me?"

"Yes, I did because I want you willing."

"For what?"

Rahl snapped and the ropes were gone from his wrists. Rahl pulled him against him and kissed him. It was rough and so good. He couldn't help by wrapping his body around Rahl's body wanting more than a kiss. Rahl then grabbed his ass and grinded against him driving him crazy with need. Need? Yes need.

Rahl pulled back. "Bed." Richard went to the bed obediently. Rahl grabbed his cock again this time sucking it into his mouth and doing some exquisite things to it with his tongue. He then felt hands begin to stroke his scortum. He watched as Rahl's head bobbed and he wanted to come so badly but then Rahl stopped.

"Touch Me," He commanded. He wasn't sure what to do but he climbed onto Rahl and put his cock right back near Rahl and began sucking on Rahl's cock.

Richard moaned around Rahl's cock making Rahl moan out as he put a finger to Richard's ass.

"Relax now Richard, you'll like this." Richard did as he was told and felt Rahl's probing finger inside him as though he were looking for something till finally Richard arched his back and moaned some more making Rahl moan from the vibrations. "Oh Richard."

He moved himself against his brother's finger, as it became two fingers. And came as he pumped himself on his brother's fingers. Rahl got off too as he watched and felt and tasted his brother coming. After, they laid there in a haze of ejaculation.

"I might just keep you after all." Rahl pulled his brother up and against him in to his arms and kissed him again. He just lay against Rahl's chest, letting the bliss wash over him.

"I can't stay." Richard sat up on the silk sheets looking uncomfortable as he looked over the scene.

"I know, but doesn't mean I can't force you."

"Doesn't mean I won't stop fighting." He countered.

Rahl laughed a hearty laugh. "Go on and take your Shith. But, remember brother you're always welcome in my bed."

Richard found some slacks and his ripped shirt. "Enemies on the outside?" He put his hand out. Rahl grabbed him to him again and into his arms and kissed him again. Then pulled back, "Lovers on the Inside."

Richard's breath suddenly quickened excited once more because of his brother's words. Rahl noticed, with the lust evident in his eyes. "Go again?" Richard just kissed him and pushed him back on to the bed.

They both were soon panting and naked again with hands rubbing and hands grabbing. Richard felt a lot more relaxed than before after all he knew what Rahl was capable of.

Rahl was on top now and both their members were fully erect now. "On your hands and knees." Richard looked uncertain and cautiously got onto his hands and knees.

He was admiring his brother's beautiful body. Richard's ass was toned and perfect. He was suddenly very happy his brother took up training as the Seeker. He took two fingers to his mouth and wet them excessively then put them to his brother's no longer virginal ass and pushed. Richard groaned and moaned. "Don't touch yourself." He saw his brother's hands moving to his erect rod.

"But it-"

"Feels good, I know."

Richard pushed back but was stopped by Rahl's hands. "I'm going to enter you now and it's going to feel so much better than my fingers." He put his head to Richard's entrance then pushed in slowly. "Relax and the pain will be so good." Rahl's eyes rolled back as Richard squeezed him with his tight hole. He rotated his hips to adjust Richard to his size.

Soon there was nothing kind about how hard Rahl was pounding his ass. It was just raw fucking. Rahl had pulled Richard up against him now and was taking him merciless. He even had Richards's cock in hand been stroking in time with his strokes. "Oh Rahl AHH" Richard couldn't understand why this felt so right but it did. He didn't want to stop. He want more and he want to stay?

"Mmm Richard so tight." Rahl groaned. "I'm so happy I'm your first Richard. No one will ever be able to make you feel as good as I do ever again. Not your precious Kahlan even if you find a away around her powers. She will never satisfy you as I do."

"She-" He tried to argue and the pause he held before he answered said he was rethinking his present actions. Rahl noticed biting his Richard's neck possessively. It cleared Richard's mind of anything else but the mouth on his neck that was now sucking it.

I'm going to come in you Richard, come in my hand." Rahl said into Richard's ear nipping and sucking on his neck. Richard spasmed against his brother. "Ahh Rahl Rahl" He whimpered slightly.

Rahl cam twitching and jerking. "Oh Richard that's it." Rahl stayed in his brother for a moment until he softened and laid back where he'd been laying before the fire consumed them. Richard assumed the exact same position also.

"That was incredible."

Rahl sat up on his arm and looked over his brother's body once more. "I love every part of you Richard. Your mouth, your ass and your bravery. It's all so intoxicating." Rahl's hand reached out to play with the pink nub that was Richard's nipple. Richard involuntarily arched. " You respond so well to me. Yet we are enemies."

Richard moved away from Rahl and off the bed and away from the silk sheets and comfortable embrace and heat of Rahl's body. "I can't think with you so close. I can't stay here, you

'"You're leaving in the morning?" do things to me no one has ever done and it scares me. This is the only time we will ever do this."

"Yes, with Cara." He noticed Rahl's eyes drifting again from his sweat-matted hair down to his erect nipples past his 8-pack to the v line where it led to his half erection. A blush bloomed over Richard's face and a slight smile spread across his lips. "Would stop staring at me like that, I can't think straight with you looking at me like food." Richard turned his back and found it was a mistake as he heard an intake of breath and finally just decided to put his clothes back on again. His brother protested of course.

"Ok get dressed." Richard laughed. " But, no need to be shy I've seen it all." Another blush came across Richard's cheeks again. "Is just me or did you actually enjoy yourself?

Richard would never admit it. But Rahl would. He had loved every second and the thought of possessing the Seeker was too alluring to pass up. Too bad he was leaving in the morning. Tomorrow they would be enemies again. But, Richard had to know this night changes everything.


End file.
